


A Blessing to Wed

by InkspillsNotebook



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hokage is the title for the King, Hurt/Comfort, I want them to be parents, Kushina gets there . . ., Minato really loves Kushina guys, Mutual Pining, Pining, She's stubborn, Slow Burn, Specifically based on the Third Shinobi war, Trust Issues, Uzushio is gonna have a time, Villages are Kingdoms, War, alternate childhoods, death scares, hidden identities, it isn't as ridiculous, jutsu is sort of still a thing but not really, naruto is gonna show up eventually like way down the lane, tailed beasts are gods, that's gonna happen guys i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkspillsNotebook/pseuds/InkspillsNotebook
Summary: With the prospect of another Great War on the horizon, a message is sent out to invoke an ancient tradition to bring about a blessing to bring fortune to Konoha. An arranged marriage leads to secrets, violence, and an unforgettable love story.





	1. And so it begins with a letter

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody writes enough for this ship, so here I am . . . bringing you a long au fic with an eventual happy ending!

Since its founding, the forest kingdom of Konoha had been a secretive and secluded land. There were few kingdoms beyond its borders that even knew of its existence. A kingdom hidden by leaves to provide shelter and safety to those that would dwell within the forests walls. Rumors of foul and terrible ancient creatures kept travelers at bay, and the legends of their warriors of long ago kept enemies far from the land. It had been a time of peace and prosperity to the kingdom of Konoha, and its people were happy. 

Some had claimed that the gods smiled upon them when they had brought Princess Mito of the Kingdom of Uzushio to their lands. The risen leader of the Konoha people had blood relation to the king of Uzushio, and so a treaty had been struck in the form of a marriage. Their first king had ruled well after ending a great war that had lingered on for the people in the beginning of its founding, yet as time progressed, peace prospered. For two generations the Kingdom of Konoha and the Kingdom of Uzushio lived in harmony and secluded peace. 

However, in recent years the threat of war has crept closer to the borders of Konoha leaving the people to fear for the worst, and her leaders to focus on their response. So, with the advisors wishes and the current kings compromise, a letter had been sent to Uzushio to bring about the blessing of the gods once again in their coming time of crisis, in the form of Princess Kushina Uzumaki. 

_________________

The distant sound of the sea, and the familiar tang of salt on the back of her tongue, created the perfect moment of relaxation. It was rare to have these moments. Just being able to sit on the beach listening to the sea’s song and see the perfect balance where the sea met the sky. This was paradise, and she never wanted to leave it. After spending the early hours of the morning going through her sword training, studying with her tutors, and being on her best behavior during the lunch with the elders and her parents, Kushina had allowed herself a bit of a breather and had runaway to the beach. She had earned this, if she did say so herself, and she did. Say so, that is. 

Stretching her arms high above her, she released a yawn, feeling the perfect balance of serenity and calm beginning to fill her mind and release the tension in her shoulders. Opening her eyes once more, she surveyed the area around her. There were a few boats out fishing, an elder couple walking along the low tide, and a young boy and his dog playing a relaxing game of fetch. Kushina felt her lips curve up into a smile. Her people were happy, safe, and all seemed content with their lives. 

Kushina let out a small laugh seeing the dog barrel down to the shore line accidently splashing the couple while obtaining his prized stick. The young boy hurried after, quickly apologizing for his carelessness while the two laughed and waved the boy off. At her own laugh however, she drew the eyes of the others on the beach.

“Out enjoying the sun, Princess?” the elder man asked, a knowing smirk on his face. 

“A break never hurt anyone, ya know,” Kushina laughed. She stood wanting to greet the two of them properly once they reached her. 

“Such a hard-working princess we have,” the elder woman teased. The three shared a laugh while they motioned for Kushina to walk with them. 

“I seem to recall a runaway princess that would climb up the tallest tree on the island, then challenge the young men of the court to do the same,” the male said. Kushina felt a flush on her cheeks recalling her childhood. It had been a joke amongst the royals and even those in the kingdom that she was known as the Red-Hot Habanero. She had always challenged the boys wanting to prove that a princess could do just as well, if not better, than a prince. Not like that much has changed, if Kushina was being honest with herself. 

“I had to teach those boys a lesson. A princess must always do as she believes, and I believe no man will ever get the better of me,” Kushina declared. She gripped her fist as if she were making a declaration of war against any man that tried to belittle her. Kushina had made herself strong, she had to. 

“We expect no less from our beloved princess,” the two said simultaneously. Kushina found herself laughing along with the two of them. Taking another glance at the sun, she realized that she really should be getting back to the palace before her father sent guards to look for her. 

“It was lovely walking with you both, but I really must be getting back before they send someone to look for me. Thank you very much,” Kushina said, giving a respectful bow to her elders. She was met with surprised looks but she simply gave them a cheerful smile and wave before hurrying back towards her home. She gave herself a pat on the back for changing into common clothing so it would not slow her down, and without seeing her up close she was not immediately recognized as she raced through the village towards the castle. Or, so she liked to believe. The fond chuckles and bright smiles that followed after her as others waved their greeting told her otherwise. 

She was a bit out of breath by the time she had raced up the palace steps and into the back door of her room. Taking in large gulps of breath, she attempted to calm herself. Letting out a deep sigh, Kushina slid her door closed with a triumphant smile. 

“Have a nice walk.” Kushina’s smiled immediately turned into a frown. Turning slowly to face the wrath of the owner of the voice, Kushina put on her best smile.

“Oh, hello mother. I was just out for a bit of some fresh air, ya know?” she said it as if she were asking. Her mother rolled her eyes fighting off a smile at her daughter’s behavior. Honestly, even Kushina knew she was acting a bit juvenile for her age. 

“There is important news, change and come to the throne room,” her mother said seriously. “Your father and I have something very important to discuss with you.” Kushina nodded knowing that it was best not to argue with her mother when the situation sounded so grave. Something was going on. 

Kushina attempted to make herself as presentable as possible for a meeting with her parents. She had to forgo the steps for her makeup and elegant hairstyles, but she figured her parents wouldn’t mind. She had pinned it up as best she could with a few decorative pins to attempt at a formal style. Her elegant attire made it difficult for her to make her way to the throne room quickly, but by the time she had reached the inner halls, she knew the sun was about to set. Standing before the door Kushina took in a calming breath of air before nodding to the attendants to slide open the doors for her entrance. Keeping her head high following the teachings of her lessons, Kushina entered the room with refined poise. 

She bowed before her parents and sat upon her knees before them in full submission. They may be her parents, but this had been a formal summons, and her father was still the King. 

“Your mother tells me that you had a relaxing afternoon,” her father’s voice seemed light. Kushina blinked before looking up with a bit of confusion. She . . . clearly wasn’t being scolded, so was her father honestly attempting to lighten the mood?

“Yes, father,” Kushina answered quickly. She was still attempting to figure out what this situation was. Glancing about, she took count that there were only the two guards posted at the doors and no other witnesses to this meeting. Had she interpreted her mother’s summons incorrectly? Was this simply a meeting for the family and not something dealing with the kingdom? However, if it was something so simple, she would have gone to her parent’s personal quarters, not the throne room. Something had to be going on?!

Kushina’s palms began to feel cold and she had to fight with herself to not fidget under the uncomfortable gaze of her parents. Her father seemed like he didn’t want to have this meeting, while her mother held a face of unwavering neutrality. She didn’t want to give anything away to Kushina about what she was feeling. 

“Is something wrong?” Kushina asked. She kept her eyes low to hopefully not seem defiant for asking the question.

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” her father spoke. He huffed before returning his gaze to her, face stern. “Early this morning a message had been received from our sister kingdom, Konoha. The message had failed to be reported until later this afternoon, while you had been off on your little walk,” her father sent a small smile her way. “Upon reading the message, and discussing the prospects with the elders and advisors, a decision has been made and a response already sent back to Konoha.”

Kushina didn’t understand what this had to do with her. She was never allowed in on the meetings dealing with the affairs of other kingdoms. She was the princess, she knew that it was not her place to rule the kingdom after her parents. That would go to one of her male cousins, or one that the elders appointed. So, why tell her this? Kushina’s fingers twitched and she had to break eye contact with her father before her confusion gave way to her quick temper. What was all this suspense for? If it was just a message from Konoha, it shouldn’t have been anything too dramatic! It wasn’t as if they were going to war with their sister-

“Konoha is going to be declaring war,” her father’s statement broke Kushina’s train of thought.

“What?!” She yelled. She stood forgetting her place for a moment. “With us?! But why?!”

“Be silent, Kushina!” Her mother snapped. Kushina’s eyes widened and she quickly returned to her docile position on the floor. There was a heavy drawn-out pause before her father continued.

“Konoha has informed us that the Kingdom of Iwa has been coming closer and closer to their borders. No immediate threat has been made directly to Konoha, but the kingdoms of Taki, Kusa, and Ame have all fallen to Iwa’s power. With the kingdom’s surrounding their borders in the hands of their greatest enemy, they are taking precautions. They have sent their message in seek of our aid,” her father explained.

Kushina felt the blood drain from her face. Her people were going to war? Uzushio had not seen war since its founding, the people were not equipped for such a task. Kushina felt herself break out into a sweat just thinking about it. All the lives that would be lost, their safety and beloved peace thrown away, the suffering of her people at the hands of larger kingdoms. Kushina had to hold her breath to keep the bile down from escaping her throat. 

“Our people have grown complacent during our time of peace. We have not prepared for war for some time, as of today that shall change,” her father paused in his speech to shake his head. “That is discussion for another day however,” he looked Kushina in the eye. “The matter that Konoha requests our aid with is the blessing of the gods. Their old superstition of our former Princess Mito has led them to ask this outlandish request. Yet, it is a request I fear, we must adhere to. Kushina, upon the request of our sister kingdom, Konoha, they request the blessing of the gods in the form of your marriage to their succeeding king.”

Kushina’s mind stalled. Her body slumped as if to mimic a relaxed pose while the information washed over her, like the familiar waves of her home. She knew, of course, of the lessons and legends behind her predecessor, Princess Mito. Upon Mito’s marriage to the First Hokage, the title given to the chosen king of Konoha, it was believed that the gods bestowed a power onto them in the form of the princess herself. It is widely believed that due to Princess Mito, Konoha had won their battles and had founded their great kingdom as it was today. Yet, now in the wake of another great war, they were seeking that same blessing, but this time in the form of herself. 

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes before she could stop herself. The information and realization of it all hitting her in the gut; knocking the air from her lungs. She was to be used as some ceremonial bride to give the people a belief that the gods were smiling upon the fortune of Konoha. Her insides continued to twist as her tearful eyes met those of her parents. Kushina wanted to scream, fight, do anything within her power to stop this fate from befalling her. This was not what she wanted with her life! 

“It will be a great honor for our people, that our beloved Princess Kushina is the blessing of the gods for Konoha. They keep us safe and well-guarded, it is only right and our duty to bestow upon them such favor. Feel pride, Kushina, you are bringing honor to Uzushio and the future of her people. Your marriage to their future king will ensure the bonds of Uzushio and Konoha are once again made strong,” her mother spoke calmly. The queen walked forward to kneel before her child, ridding Kushina’s cheeks of her tears. 

“You have grown strong, Kushina. You take with you the hopes and future of our people. Their beloved princess shall be remembered as the bringer of fortune and many more years of blissful peace to come. The gods favor we Uzumaki women, and they shall grant Konoha a boon by this union. All will be well, you shall see.” Kushina blinked feeling her mother press a kiss to her forehead. Focusing once more on what was happening before her, Kushina reached up and wrapped her arms around her mother.

“I will be an outsider. I do not know the land or their people. I do not wish to leave my home, and I will be so far from the sea,” Kushina’s voice spoke softly through her hiccups. “I do not want to be a bride to a man I do not know or love.”

“This is your duty, Kushina. You must,” her father spoke this time. Kushina clung to her mother allowing the comfort to engulf her while she drowned her sorrows. She was Princess Kushina Uzumaki of the Kingdom of Uzushio. She would travel to Konoha and follow through with whatever fate had in store for her, if it meant the safety of her people. 

This was her duty.  
_________________________________________________________________________

It was not uncommon practice for those in the major kingdoms to train their people in the art of combat. The history and founding of many of the Hidden Kingdoms were bathed in the blood of combat and war. Nothing was formed peacefully and very rarely was true peace ever achieved. For some of the unknown kingdoms, pacifism or alliances with larger kingdoms were their only means of survival. Cooperate with the larger kingdoms demands and they remain in peaceful ignorance, defy those wishes and become a footnote in the worlds history books. 

As one of the Great Five Kingdoms, Konoha had very little to worry about as far as neighboring kingdoms attempting to remove them from power. They were the stronghold of the Land of Fire, the greatest kingdom that protected the smaller kingdoms on her borders. The strongest of those alliances was Uzushio. The blood relations and marriage blessing of their history tied the two kingdoms together in an intricate web, and while the specific history meant very little to him as he had studied them with his tutors, the blessing of the Uzumaki Princess of Uzushio meant a great deal to him now.

Considering the fact that he was now betrothed to one.

The announcement of his upcoming betrothal had not been the news Minato Namikaze had been expecting to receive upon arriving home from yet another reconnaissance mission given to him by his king, Lord Third Hokage. Minato had already been attempting to deal with the information that he was going to be the next Lord Hokage, but for it to remain a secret from the people until this new threat of war was passed. It would be difficult for the people to be so open to such a shocking development while in the midst of a greater threat. This was not the time to be changing leadership, regardless of how much Lord Third realized that there was dire need of change. 

The people would still gossip about how the suspected successor was to be the Third’s own disciple, Sannin Orochimaru, while those closest to Lord Third knew the truth. Minato had trained under Sannin Jiraiya, and had grown to surpass even his strength. Minato was hailed as a prodigy, a genius of his generation. Yet, this genius was currently trying to wrap his head around the information that had just been given to him. 

“Is this . . . necessary?” It was a difficult question for Minato to ask. He did not want to sound as if he were questioning Lord Third, yet to suddenly be told that he was engaged to the Princess of Uzushio was still difficult to swallow. 

“War is upon us Minato, you know this. Our people have been at peace for two generations now and have grown to believe we are invincible. When the attacks begin, and the war is too difficult to keep hidden from the public, the blessing of the Uzumaki will be looked upon by the people as hope, with you being accepted as their new king,” King Hiruzen said seriously. Minato felt his head swim but kept on his usual look of indifference. He could not afford to show weakness, not here. Not when he was so close to achieving his dream. 

“If you believe this is wise, Lord Third,” Minato spoke respectfully. “I will not question your judgement or experience on this matter.”

“Minato,” the calmness of the Third’s voice made Minato look up from his bow. “You need only focus on your own students and the war. It is true that we have sent the message to Uzushio to request the betrothal of their princess and they have accepted, however,” he smiled. “The Princess Uzumaki will need time to adjust to our land, culture, and her new lifestyle. She will be kept secret from the public for some time during the worst of the fighting. Only when the time is right will I give the order to pull you from the front lines to be declared my true successor, and to marry her. You may take my place as ruler of Konoha, yet you are still one of my most skilled fighters. I cannot afford to allow you the luxury of staying.”

“I would have it no other way, Lord Third,” Minato answered honestly. He wanted to fight to protect his people, his home. What sort of king would he be if he didn’t actively defend everything he loved?

“However, during your moments of leave upon returning to the palace, I expect you to spend a great deal of time with your future bride. I realize this may not be what you wanted for yourself, but it is the price we pay as Hokage,” Hiruzen said sagely. Minato nodded, not fully trusting his voice to respond to this particular request. Hiruzen nodded and gave Minato a dismissal, allowing him to return to his own private quarters. Until the official announcement, he was still to use his Jonin quarters instead of the prince’s quarters. Minato would have felt strange using them anyway, considering that most of Hiruzen’s family still lived in the royal chambers of the palace. Like Lord Second had done, once Minato is announced as the next successor, Hiruzen and his family will relocate to one of the villas to take permanent residence, while the royal chambers will then become Minato’s new home.

Well, Minato and his future bride’s new home.

Another rush of dizziness hit him. Falling face first onto his bed, Minato tried to calm himself to think this through. It only made sense that he would be placed into a political marriage. None of the Hokage’s had been able to wed of their own accord, from what the political treaties of their history showed. There was always a connection to a strong family or the need to create peace between Konoha and one of the smaller kingdom’s. So, why would Minato be any different?

Closing his eyes, he reminded himself that this was all a part of his dream. As far back as he can remember, Minato had always wanted to rise in rank within Konoha to become someone respectable and admired enough to become the next Hokage. It was a miracle that Konoha had the political policy of the current king choosing his own successor, rather than automatically handing it down the line of their children. To not cause outrage within the clans within the kingdom, this rule had always been in place. The people would trust the judgment of their Hokage to pass on the title to the next generation. 

Minato was still in shock that he was going to be able to accomplish his dream. He chuckled thinking about how far he’s come since the lone little orphan. Turning, Minato situated himself into a more comfortable position intent on getting a proper amount of rest. He was to be on leave until the Princess Uzumaki’s arrival, then, with the open declaration of war, he and his team would be headed for the front.


	2. A Sea of Trees

The sound of waves crashing against the shoreline was the song of home. 

 

Kushina knew she would miss that sound the most. From what little she knew of Konoha, it was a landlocked kingdom that prided itself on how calm and quiet it was. Looking out to the sea, Kushina hoped that her future home wouldn’t stifle her free spirit. Unfortunately, she was to be the wife of the next Hokage. 

 

She wouldn’t have the luxury to be herself.

 

They had kept word of her travel a secret. Kushina had been devastated to know that her people would remain in the dark for so long, and she had argued with her mother in tears over it. Wasn’t it bad enough that she was forced to leave her people, but to not even bid them farewell? 

 

It was heartbreaking for her to climb onto the ship. 

 

She had grown up around waves, so to be out at sea was nothing new to the young Princess Uzumaki. She had been instructed to stay below deck as they sailed away from her homeland and off to the mainland for her journey to Konoha. She, of course, had ignored the crew and captains wishes to remain out of sight and stayed above. She wanted nothing more than to burn the images into her mind to never forget them. 

 

A landlocked nation, surrounded by dense forest to be hidden away. Kushina had no issues with forests, per say, but to shift from beautiful beaches to the darker depths of the woods made her worry if she would ever see the sun again. She fretted over if it would ever truly feel like home. 

 

Would the trees be a replacement for iron bars?

 

“No,” Kushina muttered aloud to herself. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the negative thoughts. Although this was not the ideal situation, she had wanted to make the experience as positive as possible. Even if she had not made the choice, she could set the tone of her trip. If she kept thinking negatively, negative things would happen. 

 

Like it or not Konoha was going to be her new home, so she might as well try her best to make it feel like one. 

 

Gazing up at the sun once more, she realized that they would soon be approaching the mainland. The familiar part of her journey was quickly coming to an end. Stealing her nerves with a quick exhale of air, she straightened her back and braced herself for this new chapter of her life. 

 

She could do this, she knew she could. 

 

“Princess,” another crew member spoke softly to her, the large mass of land finally coming into view. “We will be docking in less than an hour, we have prepared travel clothes for you to blend in better for the road.” 

 

“Oh?” Kushina asked, having not been made aware that she would be changing or how travel would go. She was beginning to get very tired of being kept in the dark over things. 

 

“The road to Konoha is a dangerous one, my lady. It is for your own safety that we ask this of you,” the boy spoke up again. Kushina nodded and followed him below deck. He led her to the room she had been using for their travel and motioned to the bed where an outfit had been presented for her. 

 

“If you need any assistance, don’t hesitate to ask,” the boy then closed the door and left. Her people were still being kind to her, most likely realizing that they were losing their Princess. Very few knew what was going on, and a formal announcement would be made to the people long after she was already safely tucked away in Konoha. 

 

She still couldn’t believe she didn’t even get to say goodbye.  

 

Fighting back another bout of tears, Kushina quickly set to the task of changing. The clothing presented to her were fairly plain, although she suspected that was its purpose. She was to look like a commoner. A merchant’s wife, no doubt, to blend in better and explain the number of people. A simple off-white long tunic, black trimmed to her mid thigh trousers, and high black socks were given to help the princess blend in with the common folk of the country. After tying the black sash around her waist to keep the outfit together she then began to unpin her hair. She had a feeling the everyday female did not have time to spend on intricate pins for their hair. Letting her long locks trail to her waist, she quickly pulled on the matching black sandel’s. Taking a moment to make sure everything was in order, she once again made her way back up on deck. 

 

“Prepare to disembark!” a shiphand hollard from somewhere above. Kushina quickly took the steps and emerged into the sunlight, gasping at the sight that came before her. 

 

She had never seen so many trees. 

 

Rolling along with the vast mountains, trees that seemed to stretch up into the clouds loomed above her. It was foreign, and for a brief moment terrifying to think that she would be entering this ancient looking forest to seek out her new home. Kushina slowly took her time to exit the ship and make her way onto land. The small port town was busy, crowds of people that would make up a good chunk of her own people milled about. 

 

So this was what it was like on the mainland?

 

Stalls of fresh fish, produce, and other various goods lined the buildings running as far as the eye could see up and down the docks. Many merchants called for customers, or heckled the prices with those looking at their goods. It was busy and loud, and for a brief moment Kushina lost herself in the excitement of it all. This was just a dock, she could only imagine now what Konoha looked like!

 

“This way,” it was one of her guards. She hadn’t really noticed that she had frozen in place taking in everything around her, but it was clear that their caravan was ready and it was time to go. Kushina took in the crowded dock once more before climbing into the merchant wagon that she would be traveling in. Besides her own wagon, there would be two others, one before and one after to give the illusion of a traveling group rather than a full royal escort. She had been told it would be the safest way of travel, but something in her gut told her otherwise. 

 

The wagon wasn’t too bad. A bit cramped with everything shoved inside, but she was still able to sit comfortably and look out the small window as they moved along the road.      

 

“How long will it take for us to get there?” Kushina called up to the guard driving her wagon.

 

“About a day and a half. We will stop to rest once we lose the light of the sun, my lady,” he answered her. Kushina nodded, glad to hear that it wouldn’t take very long to reach their destination. She could already feel her nerves getting the better of her now that the excitement of the crowd had left her. She had to take a few calming breaths as she felt the wagon begin to move. They were on their way, and there was no turning back. 

 

_________________________________

 

If there was ever anything called “land sickness” instead of sea sickness, Kushina probably had it. 

 

She wasn’t sure if it was due to the wagon rocking against every bump or ditch, or simply the blur of green passing by her window, but her stomach was in knots. Without the cool sea breeze to calm the heat of the sun, the air was thick and sticky with humidity. Kushina had been forced to place her head between her knees at least four times that afternoon just to stop herself from either fainting or vomiting. Wiping her brow of sweat, Kuhina made herself lie on the bench to attempt to rest her rolling stomach, but after a particularly strong jostle Kushina had realized her mistake. 

 

“Stop!” she cried, already clamering out of the wagon to reach the outside before she hurled. Her guards looked mildly panicked, but Kushina simply darted behind a tree to expel the contents of her stomach. 

 

“Pr-My lady, are you well?” one of the guards called. Kushina held up a hand for them to see as she spit and wiped her chin with the other. Taking a few breaths she stood upon quivering knees and walked back to the group. 

 

“I need to walk for a bit,” she instructed. She could already see the arguments on their faces, but she glared to them all. “It won’t do any of us good if I show up to Konoha as sick as a dog. Just a mile or two to calm myself, then I’ll return to the wagon.” She watched them all exchange looks before she received and answering nod.   

 

“Please, stay close to the horses and in our sights,” the one at the front of the group said. Kushina nodded and at least did as she was instructed. They may be below her station, but when it came to keeping her safe, they knew best. 

 

She stood by the horse on the far left, smiling when the large beast nudged her a bit in greeting. She smiled, happily reaching out to pet the animal as they walked. She could already feel her stomach settling, but with the added exertion of walking, she could feel herself sweating all the more. The worst case scenario was that as soon as she reached Konoha she would need a bath before being presented to her future husband. 

 

The thought still irked her. Her future husband had apparently been told all about her, but she hadn’t gotten a word. She didn’t even know the name of her future husband. From the brief amount of reading she had done about Konoha she figured it was to keep the next Hokage protected from attack. They couldn’t assassinate him if they didn’t even know who he was. 

 

Kushina frowned, taking another look around her at the vast miles of green. The filtered sunlight through the trees guided their path, but Kushina could soon see that they would need to stop and camp far sooner than she anticipated. With the thick canopy looming above them, sunlight wouldn’t be able to penetrate through much longer. 

 

The imagery of iron bars once again came to Kushina’s mind. 

 

“Are you feeling any better?” a voice behind her called out. Kushina turned to the guard and nodded, honestly feeling much better no longer trapped within the confines of the wagon. 

 

“That’s wonderful to hear, my-” the guards sentence was cut short the moment an arrow pierced through his throat. The guard gurgled as he choked on his own blood and slumped off the wagon to the ground. Kushina screamed, the horses bucked, and the small group of travelers were suddenly under attack. 

 

“Get down!” the head guard called out as everyone braced for the attack. Kushina watched as men came from out of the brush, swords drawn, and wide grins sneering at them. Her guards engaged the bandits as Kushina ducked around and attempted to get behind the wagon. She cried out when a sharp tug to her hair pulled her back. 

 

“Where do you think you're goin?” the gruff voice of one of the bandits growled in her ear.

 

“Away from you,” Kushina grit her teeth and slammed her elbow back as hard as she could. The man grunted at the impact and released his hold on her hair. Kushina used that moment to spin on her heels and land a few blows to the mans face and chest. She kicked her foot out to trip him and slammed his head down to the rocky earth, thankfully knocking him unconscious. Kushina kept her eyes wide, scanning around her as she raced to the back of the wagon. Many of both the bandits and her guards lie unmoving on the ground. She turned towards the sound of clashing metal and saw the last of the bandits fall.

 

Kushina had to cover her mouth with a shaking hand. She could feel bile rise to the back of her throat as the scent of blood clung to the air around her. It was brutal, and far worse than anything she had ever seen. She leaned heavily against the carriage to attempt to get a hold of herself. She could mourn and deal with what she witnessed before her later, right now they needed to move.  Rushing over to her guard, she looked him over for injuries before glancing around at the others. 

 

“What now?” She asked, not really sure what they should do for their next course of action. There could be more bandits along the road, and with only the two of them left it would be dangerous to take a wagon. 

 

“It may not be wise, but we’ll take the horses. Word was sent to Konoha by bird as soon as the attack began. With any luck, they will send others to meet us along the road,” he explained. Kushina nodded, taking a few moments to quickly look amongst the wagons for anything she needed then stood back, a small sack ready to go. 

 

“Leave everything that you can’t carry behind. The less we have on us, the less of a target we will make, and the less weight for the horses.” Kushina nodded at his instructions, but she blinked when a shoulder cloak and hood were placed on her head. “Tuck your hair into it, I believe it’s giving us away.” 

 

Kushina puffed her cheeks but did as she was told.

 

“It isn’t my fault I have this hair, you know,” Kushina grumbled, but tucked her long hair up under the hood to keep it out of sight. Hopefully now they wouldn’t attract the wrong kind of attention. “Will this slow us down?”

 

“The opposite. Without the wagons, the horses can go much faster and further for a greater distance. Once we rest for the night, come daylight it should only be a matter of hours.” Kushina was glad to hear the news, but frowned at the bodies on the ground. Her heart ached as she looked at those that had sworn to protect her. These were her people. It wasn’t right to just leave them like this.

 

“We should bury them,” she said softly.

 

“I know you mean well, my lady, but the longer we remain here the greater a target we become. Once I have you safely in Konoha, I will come back for them, you have my word.” It was good enough for Kushina for now.

 

That didn’t stop her brief moment of tears. 

 

“Let’s go,” she said. The two mounted their horses and hurried off down the path. A bloody beginning to her new life. 

 

Kushina tried not to think of what sort of omen that was. 

 

__________________________________________

 

They were arguing over the patrols at the borders again.

 

Minato tried his best to not rub his temples as he felt a headache coming on. He respected his elders and knew they meant well for the sake of Konoha, but they were so far removed from the battlefront that he felt they no longer really understood what was the best choice to make. 

 

“Minato,” Hiruzen’s voice caught his attention. “Do you have any say in the matter?”

 

Minato cleared his throat before gathering his thoughts. He had plenty to say on the matter, but he needed to word it in such a way that it led to the best course of action, but was still respectful. 

 

“I can only offer the voice of the soldiers at the front, Lord Third,” Minato began. “Our rotations have been dwindling in the south as orders to send more guards to the north have been issued. The additional forces were welcomed, but those that had been stationed at the south find difficulty adapting to the rotation of the front line. Though our fighting with Suna is troubling, Iwa is becoming a much larger threat,” Minato said. 

 

The room became alive with arguing. 

 

For once, Minato was pleased to hear that it wasn’t dismissing what he had said, simply that those gathered at the table were arguing the next best course of action after this information. Minato quickly stole a glance to Lord Third, and was surprised to find him smiling back at him. Minato decided to take that as a good sign. 

 

“What do you suggest we do in this situation, Minato,” it was Danzo Shimura’s voice. As much as Minato was forced to respect the man, he had never had a good feeling about him. Settling his gaze on the man, Minato began to speak. 

 

“We bring in the younger teams,” Minato knew that it was a risky move. Many at the table felt it would be counterproductive to send the younger soldiers out into the field, but from Minato’s experience they were the ones that adapted the quickest. “Leave the southern front lines be. They already know the area, and if we continue to pull back Suna will make another strike against us. If we bring in the younger recruits we can train them at the posts, show them what they will be experiencing and build up our forces that will know the lay of the land and the enemy. I realize this is a bold statement, but I have seen how effective  it is in at the front for myself.”

 

“You mean with your own team?” Danzo challenged. 

 

“Yes, my own team and the few others that traveled with them to experience the front,” Minato answered. He could see Danzo ready with his counter, but his words were silenced when the meeting room door swung open. 

 

“Lord Third,” the foot soldier panted as he looked to everyone in the room. “Urgent news. It deals with the Princess Uzumaki!” 

 

“What is it?” Hiruzen spat out, his impatience with this entire situation clearly growing evident. 

 

“She’s been attacked, and there has been no response since the first warning message,” he said. Everyone present looked panicked. If anything happened to the Princess, not only would their chance of hope for their people diminish, but their relationship with Uzushio would be destroyed. 

 

Yet another Kingdom they would be at war with.

 

“Send two groups immediately. One for reinforcements and another for tracking. We must get to their aid as quickly as possible,” Lord Third directed. Minato could feel his mind reeling. The Princess had been attacked, and although he had yet to meet her this was going to be his future wife. He didn’t want to just sit around. 

 

“Lord Third,” he could already see a knowing look on the others face. “Requesting to depart with my team as well.” Hiruzen nodded, a small smile on his face. 

 

“Very well,” with permission granted, Minato raced from the room and off to locate his team. With any luck, they would make it in time.

 

_______________________

 

He didn't wait around for the two teams Lord Third had ordered be organized. Minato found his team as quickly as possible and set off. 

 

“You seem agitated, which is weird for you,” Obito observed. They raced out of the village gates on horseback to take the main road the princess was meant to be following. 

 

“We have a mission, try and focus,” he wasn't harsh to Obito, but they really didn't have time for joking around. 

 

“What happened?” Rin was the one to speak this time.

 

“The Princess Uzumaki has been attacked with no new word. We do not know if she's alive,” Minato explained.

 

“That's a problem,” Kakashi muttered under his mask. A few of Kakashi’s dogs trailed next to the horses. The hounds  leading the pack barked then sped off before them. 

 

“They’ve got something,” Kakashi warned, giving the reins to his horse a firm hitch to chase after the hounds. They didn’t have anything to scent for the dogs, so Minato could only guess they were following the scent of blood . . . and a great deal of it from this distance. 

 

Thankfully they stayed silent the rest of the trip, focusing on the task and keeping their eyes open for any signs. They reached the attack sight while there was still daylight. The gore and abandoned caravan were easy enough to spot. 

 

“Bandits. Looks to be an ambush,” Obito observed as he dismounted. 

 

“Did they know it was her?” Rin asked.

 

“I doubt it. If they’d known there would be a ransom note,” Kakashi answered her. 

 

“Focus,” Minato told them. “See if you can find anything useful.” A few moments of searching showed that the Princess was not accounted for, meaning there was a good chance she was still alive at least. 

 

“Pakkun,” Kakashi ordered. The smallest dog jumped down from the horse and began to find a scent. Rin held up an article of the Princess’s clothing from her abandoned luggage. With any luck there would be enough of her scent on it to track. A moment later Pakkun took off, following the trail of whom they could only hope was the still breathing Princess.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Kushina wanted to keep going.

 

She had asked once again how much further once they had stopped the horses when the path was no longer lit with sunlight. She had been told no more than a few hours, half a day at most, and regardless of how dark it may be if they could still see the path she wanted to keep going. They had yet to run into any other groups along the road, but they also hadn’t come across any Konoha soldiers either. 

 

Her guard had led her off the beaten path, twisting along old forest trails until they had stumbled upon a new road. She had questioned him only once about it, but after seeing that they had come this far undetected she wasn’t about to question him again. He had gotten her safely out of danger and closer to her destination, and she knew he would do anything to keep her safe. 

 

“I know you wish to continue, but the deeper into the forest we go, the darker the night will become. You need to rest, my lady. The events of the day will catch up with you the moment you lie down, trust me,” his tone was kind, and Kushina found that he was indeed correct. Her body ached and her mind fogged the minute she curled up around the small fire.

 

“You seem to now these lands very well.” It was an observation at most, but she was curious. 

 

“I am from these lands, my lady. I was sent to Uzushio as a younger man, but one never does forget their roots,” he answered, giving her a small wink at his joke. “I was assigned this mission due to my history and knowledge. Your parents would not have let you traveled here otherwise.”

 

Kushina looked away. She had kept her mind from wandering back to home and her family. She still felt that her parents had traded her away, even if in her heart she knew it to be untrue, the hurt was still fresh. 

 

“Don’t be too cross with them,” he was giving her a kind smile. “I’m sure this wasn’t easy for them, and if times were different I doubt they would ever part with you.” 

 

Kushina knew he was attempting to cheer her up, and as much as she wanted to hold a gruge, she knew that what he said was true. 

 

“Sleep, I will keep you safe through the night,” he told her.

 

“What about you?” she asked followed quickly by a yawn. 

 

“I’ll sleep once I have you safely in Konoha, not a moment before,” he said. Kushina smiled to him, grateful for his company and protection as she felt herself fall into dreamless slumber, her body needing to regain some strength from everything that had happened.  

 

The restful evening didn't last long however.

 

Kushina was jolted awake by murmuring voices, but she kept completely still. As her tired mind attempted to catch up with her instincts, he body remained motionless to not bring attention to herself.

 

“All of your men?,” one of the new voices asked.

 

“Yes, I fear we were taken by complete surprise and far outnumbered. My men fought bravely, but only myself and the Princess survived,” her guard responded. He didn't sound alarmed or tense, so whoever was around their campfire wasn't a threat. Kushina opened her eyes and sat up.

 

“My lady, I apologize for waking you,” her guard apologized at once. Kushina held up a hand to him to take in the new arrivals. There was a man with blond hair, and a handsome face, but from the low lighting she couldn't tell much else. His clothing was strange, but blended in with the surrounding area. Next to him were three younger individuals. Kushina wouldn’t call them children, but they were far from adults. One had silver hair and a mask covering his face, a few dogs settled around his lap looking perfectly calm and on guard. The other boy had dark hair, dark clothing, and a curious look on his face. The last was a female with shortly trimmed brown hair and markings on her face. Kushina returned her soft smile. 

 

“You must be from Konoha,” Kushina greeted.

 

“Indeed, we were sent out as soon as word reached us of the attack. We will escort you safely home,” the oldest male said of the group. Kushina found his voice to be pleasing, but there was something about him that made her feel he was a bit . . . . well . . .

 

Unreliable.

 

He didn't have the edge that many of the soldiers that have seen battle have. Even the younger ones next to him seemed more war torn than their leader. Kushina supposed she wouldn't pass judgement until he proved his skill, but for now she would still trust only her guard.

 

“Do you agree to this?” she asked, ignoring to newcomers to speak to her guard directly.

 

“I do, my lady. What they say is true, and with more in number it will be easier to fend off another attack.” Kushina nodded shifting to make sure her hood was still in place to hide her hair and obscure a bit of her face from view.

 

“Shall we go?” Kushina asked. She knew it was still dark, but the longer she remained on the road the more on edge she became. She felt herself shiver as the memories of earlier filtered through her mind. She was lucky to be alive.

 

“If you require more rest, we can set off at first light,” the girl offered her.

 

“That won't be necessary, I'm fine. Please, what are your names?” Kushina felt it would be best to know who she was talking to. 

 

“I'm Rin. This is Kakashi and Obito. It's an honor to meet you, your majesty,” Rin gave a small bow from where she sat. She nudged the two boys next to her and they did the same.

 

“How sweet,” Kushina chuckled then repeated their names. “And you?”

 

“Minato Namikaze, your majesty,” he also bowed, but with the flicker of firelight Kushina felt her face flush. He had a soft smirk on his lips as he spoke, and his eyes had a spark of a secret. He had eyes as clear and blue as the whirlpools she grew up around. She could get lost in those eyes.

 

That was dangerous. 

 

“If that is all, please can we get moving?” Kushina stood and dusted off her pants. She needed something to distract herself from the melancholy the color of his eyes had brought her. She was exhausted, distraught, and ready to find her new home.

 

The sooner she reached Konoha the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK OVER A YEAR TO UPDATE!!!!!! This fic is not dead, and I do plan on updating it MUCH faster than one chapter a year, again please forgive me!!!! Please let me know if there is still interest for this fic as there is still much to go and I still love the idea of this!!! ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK OVER A YEAR!!!!!


	3. The Distant Shore

It hadn’t taken long to disassemble camp.

 

Within a few short moments the group was back on their horses, slowly making their way in the darkness. It was by no means a fast way to travel, but they were moving. Kushina was finding it difficult to find her way, given the low light, but she was in the middle of the entire group so it was easy enough to let her horse follow along. If they continued their pace, they should reach Konoha come dawn. Part of her was grateful for the distraction of travel, but she knew once she allowed herself to completely relax she would need to be alone.

 

She didn’t trust herself to stay composed for very much longer.

 

“Are you alright?” Rin moved a bit closer, softly whispering to her as to not draw too much attention.

 

“I am fine, thank you,” Kushina couldn’t help herself from slipping into the polite response. She _wasn’t_ fine. Far from it, but she wasn’t able to show weakness. She refused to. These were to be her new people, and if they were to have any faith in her at all as a future queen, she needed to be strong.

 

“We’ll be there soon. This must be very hard on you, your majesty,” Rin paused before her tone sounded a bit more flustered. If Kushina was able to see better, she most likely would find the girl a bit flushed. “Not to say you aren’t capable of dealing with such stress, I simply meant that with the long distance and the attack you must-”

 

“Please,” Kushina softly interrupted. “Your concern is very touching, thank you. I will be fine, I promise.” Rin’s words were coming from a place of kindness, Kushina knew that. However, if the girl kept talking much longer Kushina wouldn’t be able to hold it together. There was a bit of silence before Rin began speaking again. Kushina couldn’t help but smile, curious if it was out of nerves or a genuine curiosity.

 

“I . . . don’t want to say anything that would overstep my bounds as a simple soldier, your majesty. I just know that if I were coming to a new land I would hope there would be someone to talk to. If you ever need anything, or want someone to show you around I would be honored.” Rin was rambling a bit, but the sentiment behind her offer was heartwarming. If the people of Konoha were as kind as Rin, then perhaps this would not be so bad.

 

“Enough, Rin. We’re here to guard the princess, nothing more,” Kakashi sharply cut in before Kushina could respond. She sent the boy a glare looking back in Rin’s direction. Her horse was a bit further away now, the boy’s words clearly disturbing Rin enough to change her behavior. Kushina reached over to lightly touch Rin’s arm. She gave a soft squeeze, a silent thanks for the gesture before retreating. Rin may be a soldier, but to Kushina the offer of a friend was far more precious. Rin was young, but Kushina felt that Rin would make a very calming presence in her life if she allowed it.

 

Kushina did always want a little sister.

 

Silently rolling her eyes at her own foolishness, Kushina’s humor sobered at the realization that after they escorted her to Konoha, she would most likely never see them again. As much as she longed for comfort and familiarity, Kushina was alone.

 

The sooner she remember this, the safer she would be.

 

Growing attached to others would be dangerous. Konoha was rumored to be far grander in size and number than Uzushio. She would honestly be surprised if she ever saw Rin again. That wasn’t even counting if Rin was sent off to the battlefield.

 

Kushina’s mind once again showed her images of the dead, and the horror that this could be Rin’s future had Kushina nearly in tears.

 

Getting attached was far too dangerous.

 

“Lighten up, Kakashi,” the other boy, Obito, suddenly piped up. “You’re just jealous that Rin thought to talk to the princess first.”

 

“What are you talking about, moron?” Kakashi shot back.

 

“Don’t act like you aren’t curious,” Obito continued, “although, I would have expected a princess to be a bit more refined.”

 

“Excuse me?” Kushina’s head snapped in the other boys direction.

 

“Chatting it up with a common soldier doesn’t really scream ‘future queen’, if you know what I mean,” Obito shrugged, but the shit eating grin on his face had Kushina’s blood boiling.

 

Not refined, huh?

 

“Uzushio prides itself on the bond between our people, you know,” Kushina defended. “If Konoha’s people are as arrogant as you are, I’ll just have to change that.”

 

“Wanna bet, princess?”

 

“Just you wait. I’ll become the first Queen of Konoha to be just like one of her people, you know,” Kushina declared. She blinked after saying it, realizing that Obito was laughing at her.

 

She’d fallen right into his trap.

 

“What kinda backwater princess are you?” Obito couldn’t stop laughing. “Hear that, Kakashi? She’s gonna be just like us.”

 

“Obito, you idiot,” Kakashi muttered under his breath.

 

“I think it’s a lovely idea,” Rin cut in. “It’s nice to know that you’ll think of your people before your title, your majesty.”

 

“Does your royalty really not mingle among the people casually?” Kushina asked, honestly curious. Kushina couldn’t really picture it. She had always had a strong bond with her people, they were like her family.

 

“That wouldn’t be appropriate,” Kakashi answered. Kushina frowned. Would it be seen as strange or disrespectful for her to get close to her people? Why would the leaders of Konoha stay so disconnected from those that they ruled over.

 

How would they really know what their people needed?

 

“It would seem that there will be many differences between Uzushio and Konoha,” Kushina’s voice was soft as she spoke. The uncomfortable feeling returning to her. The anxiety of being an outsider pressed a heavy weight to her chest.

 

“If I may, your majesty,” their leader, Minato, began. “Differences are not always unwelcome. Konoha requested for you to come for a reason.”    

 

Kushina had a few things to say in response to why and how she had come to Konoha, but she couldn’t say anything in the presence of anyone other than those that knew why she was here. It wouldn’t be appropriate, and besides . . .

 

Nothing she had to say was nice.

 

Kushina lightly tugged her hood further in place, deciding it best to stay silent instead of further embarrassing herself. Her parents would be so disappointed in her behavior.

 

Backwater princess, indeed.

 

The group fell into silence, Kushina unable to tell if it was comfortable or not. She could see that Minato and Rin glanced to her every so often from her sudden lack of response, but did not continue the conversation. In the silence of the forest, Kushina unfortunately let her doubts take hold.

 

She reflected upon her behavior and the new knowledge she was given about Konoha. Their royals seemed to be very traditional, and more figures than anything. Kushina was accustomed to being one with the people, although the size difference of their lands would be a defining factor. With the fabled strength and numbers of Konoha, Kushina supposed it would be difficult to really _know_ the people. So, she would just need to adjust her thinking a bit. She didn’t like it, but if that’s what it took to be a proper queen, well . . .

 

She thought back to her comment to Obito. He’d seemed so smug in knowing that she had made a fool of herself. If he said she wouldn’t be able to be one with the people, she should have just taken his word for it. However, the challenge had been too good.

 

If this was to be her home, she _did_ want to be part of the people.

 

When they reached the last leg of their journey, the formation changed.

 

The three younger members moved to the back, forming a straight line to take up the entire space of the road. Her guard and Minato were in front, leaving Kushina to stay in the middle alone. She tried not to think too deeply on that.

 

“You went too far, Obito,” Kushina could just pick up what Rin was harshly whispering to the other.

 

“Me? C’mon, Kakashi’s the one that-”

 

“Don’t drag me into your stupidity. She’s going to be our future Queen. She won’t even remember us after tomorrow,” Kakashi snipped at him.

 

“I don’t think so,” Rin’s voice was light. “She seemed nice.”

 

“She won’t be for long,” Obito complained.

 

Kushina tightened the grip on her reins. What sort of people were the residence of Konoha, anyway? Rin was very sweet, but from the group surrounding her, Rin seemed to be the odd one out. The opinion on the royals seemed to be a negative one, which really wouldn’t put Kushina in anyone's good graces should she try and mingle with the people. As much as Kushina wanted to blend in with her future husband and the other nobles, she couldn’t help but feel a bit determined to prove Obito wrong. Even if she did want Konoha to feel like home, she would stay true to herself.

 

She would try, anyway.

 

Kushina’s attention was brought to the path again when her guard slowly began to stop.

 

“This is where I will leave you,” he said suddenly. Kushina’s eyes widened. Why was he leaving her now? She wasn’t ready to be completely by herself just yet. He said he wouldn’t leave until the reached Konoha!

 

“I will report the sight of the accident. You may find the other groups that were sent out may be there already,” Minato offered. Her guard turned to her.

 

“You will make us proud, Princess. Here,” he led his horse to stand right next to hers, reaching out to hand her something. Kushina felt a familiar object fall into her palm. Glancing down, a small stone shape of sea glass lay against her skin, the symbol of her homeland etched finely into its surface. “A small token from us, so you will never be far from home.”

 

Kushina felt a bit more courageous than she had before.

 

“Thank you, for this and getting me safely this far,” she began. “Please see to it that those that have fallen return home.”

 

“Of course,” he nodded, and with a small nod, he was off back down the path. Kushina watched him go, his form fading into the distance as color began to slowly appear in the sky. Kushina bit her bottom lip to try and hold herself together. This was it.

 

She was alone.

 

“Kakashi, follow him. Make sure he gets back safely,” Minato ordered. Kushina looked at him, surprised that he would give the order. Kakashi nodded before taking off, leaving the four of them.

 

“Aw, how come Kakashi gets to do all the solo missions?” Obito complained.

 

“Don’t pout, Obito. Kakashi is the logical choice in this situation,” Rin chuckled.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kushina could hear the annoyance in his voice.

 

“Princess Uzumaki,” Minato grabbed her attention. With the sun now beginning to rise and her eyesight improving she could see that perfectly camouflaged within the dense trees was a very large and very ornate gate. She inhale lightly at the size of it.  

 

“Welcome to Konoha.”

 

________________________________

 

“What, don’t trust me to see my way back?”

 

Kakashi attempted to ignore the old man’s remark. He was only doing this because his mentor . . . his future King had ordered him to. If Minato wanted this guard to make it back to the sight of the attack safely, then Kakashi would see to that.

 

It didn’t mean he had to be nice about it.

 

“Not one for conversation are you?” the guard tried again. “You’re Sakumo’s boy, aren’t you?” Kakashi tried to not show his surprise, but he clearly slipped up from the chuckle the man gave. “Easy enough to tell with that hair of yours, and you look about the age his brat would be.”

 

“How do you know my father?” Kakashi asked, trying to remain calm.

 

“Knew him growing up before I went to Uzushio. How’s he doing?” the man asked.

 

“He’s dead.” Kakashi didn’t say anymore.

 

“Oh,” the mans tone shifted. A sad looked crossed his face and Kakashi was surprised at the genuine grief. Nobody acted that way towards his father, not even him. “I’m sorry to hear that. He was a good man.”

 

Kakashi held his tongue.

 

“I need you to do me a favor,” the man began again after some time. Kakashi was glad they were getting close to their destination.

 

“What?” Kakashi would entertain the man, but he doubted he would actually do the favor.

 

“Keep an eye on Kushina,” the man said sincerely. “Uzushio isn’t like Konoha. The people are much more relaxed and don’t follow the same traditions. Kushina grew up around subjects that treated her like family, not as something above them. I’m sure this adjustment is going to be hard for her, but I know we’d all feel at ease knowing someone was looking out for her.”

 

“You don’t need to worry,” Kakashi answered honestly. He’d seen the look his mentor was giving the princess. Given the fact that Minato was among the strongest and kindest people in all of Konoha, Kakashi had no doubt that Kushina would be well taken care of. Besides, the people needed this supposed blessing she would bring. Kakashi vaguely recalled stories of how beloved and protected the last Uzumaki queen had been, he could only imagine how safeguarded she would be now. “She’ll be safe.”

 

“Oh, of that I have no doubt, but will she be happy? That is what we of Uzushio want for her. We want our beloved Princess to find happiness in this new home,” the fondness that the old man spoke about it was strange to Kakashi, but if it meant that much to the old man. . .

 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

 

“Thank you,” the old man gave a small smile, and from the look of it . . . .

 

He could tell Kakashi was lying.

 

There was a collection of voices up ahead, and Kakashi realized just how close to the site they were. A few minutes later they were looking at the carriages and the team that the Hokage had sent out.

 

“Kakashi?” Iruka called form his spot next to one of the dead soldiers. “Did you find the-”

 

“She’s already in Konoha,” Kakashi answered. He looked around seeing the rest of the team that had been sent. They were taking great care in loading up the bodies. Kakashi wondered just how strong the bond between Uzushio and Konoha really was.

 

“Thank you for your assistance with this. We are grateful,” the old man began speaking to those gathered.

 

“It’s the least we can do,” Kakashi didn’t recognize the one that spoke, but he kept an eye out. They were still out in the open, and it wouldn’t be difficult for another attack.

 

“We’ll be escorting you back to port,” another spoke up. The old man nodded and went to move forward before he paused to look back to Kakashi again.

 

“Remember that favor.”

 

“Sure,” Kakashi shrugged, knowing very well that he wasn’t sure how he was meant to do that. How was Kakashi supposed to know what would make the Princess happy? He watched the old man mingle in with the others, turning his horse to head back. His mission was done.

 

“Heading home?” Iruka asked.

 

“I was only ordered to get him here. The others can get him to the port,” Kakashi grunted.

 

“Same as always.”

 

“Whatever,” Kakashi kicked off, galloping back towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and don't be afraid to say hello! [tumblr](https://inkspillsnotebook.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
